De Tutora a Amante
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: !Capitulo 5! !ACTUALIZADO! Shinji y Misato, primera noche en la cama 2da. Parte ¿Que pasara?
1. ¿Que haces Shinji-kun?

De Tutora a Amante.

Capitulo 1.

¿Que haces Shinji kun?

Estos eventos ocurren antes de la llegada de Asuka.

Misato llegaba a su departamento completamente cansada y fastidiada, lo unico que deseaba era tomar un baño, cenar e irse a dormir, pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios al saber que ahora no solo seria recibida por un hambriento pinguino sino ademas pr un lindo jovencito que ahora vivia con ella.

En efecto, a raiz de su rompimiento con Kaji, el pinguino habia sido su unica compañia y honestamente eso ya la estaba volviendo loca, nunca quiso relacionarse con otro adulto, quizas por que no queria que se repitiera lo mismo con Kaji, o por el hecho de que muy en el fondo de su corazon aun lo amaba, pero tambien ella deseaba tener a alguien con quien convivir. Fue por eso que no lo penso dos veces y "adopto" a Shinji para tenerlo como compañero. Era obvio que no como amante pero si como a un amigo o pequeño hermanito con quien convivir y comaprtir su vida y sentmientos, era logico negar que se habia encariñado con el desde el primer dia en que lo conocio y lo que mas lo atrai de el era su ternura e inocencia ¿Que mejor compañero no podia haber deseado? Sin embargo, lo que vio al entrar a su departamento casi le produjo un Shock.

Abrio la puerta y le extraño no ser recibida por Pen pen ni por su pequeño amor, no se molesto en anunciar su llamada y se dirigio a su cuarto pero al pasar por el cuarto de Shinji lo que vio casi la hace ir de espaldas; Resulta que la puerta del joven Ikari no estaba cerrada por completo y Misato lo vio masturbandose al tiempo que sostenia con su otra mano una fotografia, no le fue dificil a la mujer notar que esa foto era la que ella le habia mandado a Shinji por correo cuando quedaron de encontrarse en la estacion de ferrocarril para ir a recogerlo y llevarlo a NERV para que se reuniera con su "amado" padre.

Por si no lo recuerdan la foto en cuaestion mostraba a Misato usando un short de mezclilla y un top, poniendose en una posicion semi erotica y mostrandole sus nada modestos senos ademas de que la foto tenia como "sello" sus labios los cuales los habia impregnado con lapiz labial.

Sin poder evitarlo con su boca abierta y ariendo sus ojos como plato Misato vio a Shinji el cual tenia sus pantalones y calzaones compeltamente bajados hasta sus tobillos masturbandose furiosamente y meitras lo hacia decia entre jadeos:

-Ah...Mi...Misato san...Ah...Yo...Yo...quiero penetrarte por el ano

Y al terminar de decir eso le dio un beso en donde estaban sellados los labios de ella con el lapiz labial.

La pobre mujer casi se desmaya cuando escucho eso y sin poder evitarlo solto su pequeño bolso de mano y al caer porvoco que el joven Ikari saliera abrubtamente de su mundo de fantasias sexuales que tenia con la mujer, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a la mujer de sus fantasias eroticas verlo con una cara de horror, el pobre Shinji en ese momento quizo morirse y entonces con muchos problemas Misato le dijo:

-Este...Shinji kun, cu...Cuando termines yo...Me...Gustaria platicar contigo.

Y sin decir mas cerro suavemente la puerta de su cuarto y dejando al pobre adolescente muerto de horror y el cual cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar amargamente al verse descubierto por la mujer que lo habia acogido para ofrecerle su compañia y amistad. Tomando su cabeza con mabas manos lloraba mientras pensaba:

_-Ahora si...Se acabo todo...De pervertido y degenerado no me va a bajar...Como fui a traicionar su confianza y amistad que ella me ofrecio, mas vale que vaya recogiendo mis pertenecias y me marche de aqui._

Y asi, llorando amargamente, con su corazon destrozado y con la moral por los suelos, Shinji comezno a guardar sus pocas pertenencias en su mochila negra y sin poder quitar de su mente el horroizado rostro de su unica amiga que tenia y de la cual habia traicionado su confianza y amistad.

Mientras tanto Misanto habia entrado en su cuarto y tenia recargada su espalda en la pared, respiraba profundamente meintras tenia su mano derecha en su pecho sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazon y evocando en su mente sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Shinji masturbandose mientras pensaba en ella.

_-Shinji-kun...¿Desde cuando?_-Penso mientras seguia respirando agitadamente, luego trago saliva y sin poder evitarlorecordo el deseo mas oscuro que tenia en el fondo de su corazon cuando decidio llevarse a Shinji a vivir con ella, el deseo de tenerlo como una posible solucion a sus solitarias noches de ayuno sexual, en pocas palabras tenerlo como un _amante._ Y asi, sin poder evitarlo con su otra mano alcanzo su intimidad y comenzo a frotarla mientras evoca la imagen de Shinji masturbandose. Cinco minutos despues suspendio su autosatisfaccion, se limpio apresuradamente el sudor que tenia en su frente, se arreglo su uniforme, respiro profundamente y salio de su cuarto para ver con sorpresa a un joven Ikari parado en la puerta con una maleta a su lado y con su rostro agachado. Temiendo lo peor la mujer se acerco lentamente a el y le dijo:

-Shinji-Kun...¿Que haces?

Si atreverse a levantar la cara el joven Ikari le dijo con una voz resquebrajada:

-Mi..Misato san, yo...Primero que nada quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haber traicionado tu confianza y amistad que me brindaste al invitarme a vivir contigo y como comprenderas...Despues de lo de hoy, comprenderas que ya no puedo seguir contigo yo...

Shinji comienza a llorar mientras esta hablando y sin atreverse a levantar su mirada.

-Yo !Snif! Te pido una disculpa por ser un bastardo degenerado !Snif! No...No se que me paso pero...Eso no es pretexto para haber pensado de ti en la forma en como lo hice...Ire a pedirle posado a Kensuke o a Toji y mañana hablare con mi padre explicandole mi vergonzosa actitud y aceptar mi castigo, es lo unico que puedo hacer para disculparme contigo yo...Perdon

Fue lo ultimo que el joven Ikari pudo decir, dio la espalda y abrio la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir sintio el suave abrazo de la mujer por su cintura, con un suave movimiento lo atrajo adentro del departamento y sintio como el cuerpo de ella se pegaba al suyo.

-No Shinji kun, te lo ruego !Snif!...No me abandones..!Sinf!

Dijo entre sollozos la hermosa mujer. Shinji no podia creerlo, se supone que despues de lo que ella vio lo echaria a patadas de su departamento por ser un pervertido degenerado, pero no, ella la estaba abrazando amorosamente y suplicandome entre lagrimas que no la abandora, ella pego su rostro al cuello de el y sintio las lagrimas en esa parte de su anatomia, incredulo, pregunto:

-¿Que? No...No entiendo Misanto-san ¿Como puedes decir eso, despues de la porqueria que me viste hacer mientras pensaba en ti?

Misato no le contesto y jalandolo suavemente lo obligo a que entrara al departamento y al hacerlo cerro con su pie la puerta del mismo y entonces le dijo:

-Shinji-kun yo...

El trago saliva y dijo:

-¿Si?

Misato callo por unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Te lo pido, no, te lo ruego nuevamente...No me dejes...Sin ti no podria vivir.

-Pe...Pero, no comprendo yo...

Ella lo interrumpio pegando su cuerpo al del desconcertado joven Ikaru el cual sintio que el corazon se le salia por la boca al sentir los nada modestos senos de la mujer pegarse a su espalda.

-Shinji kun...¿No comprendes? Eres tu el que me ha cambiado la solitaria vida que he llevado durante casi 8 años, tu cariño, amistad que me ahs dado ha sido el motivo por el cual he tenido un nuevo motivo para vivir...Si tu me dejas yo...Estoy segura que me voy a volver loca. Tengo a pen-pen, epro comprende que no es lo mismo que tenerte a ti.

-Pe...Pero lo que hice ¿Que no te molesto?-Dijo Shinji sin poder creer lo que habia escuchado de ella. Misato dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada y entonces coloco sus manos en los hombros de Shinji y lo forzo a girar para encararla, el muerto de la verguenza se sintio incapaz de verla pero ella coloco la punta de los dedos de su mano en la barbilla de Shinji y forzandolo a que levantara su cara, el joven Ikari se sorprendio al ver a una Misato que le sonrei amorosamente y con sus ojos irritados por las lagrimas...Simplemente no podia creerlo e incredulo pregunto:

-Mi...Misato san ¿Por que? ¿Por que no estas molesta con...?

El no pudo seguir hablando ya que los de dos de ella se colocaron en sus labios haciendo callar y le dijo meintras negaba con su cabeza.

-No Shinji-kun, no estoy molesta para nada contigo, sorprendida y desconcertada tal vez, pero para nada enojada por lo que vi.

Shinji papardeo pero desvio su mirada de ella y le dijo:

-Pero yo...No puedo Misato san, comprendeme que despues de lo de hoy yo no puedo tener el valor de verte nuevamente a la cara y poder vivr contigo yo...

El dejo de habalr cuando Misato lo abrazo fuertemente y pegando su cuerpo al suyo y le dijo:

-Shinji kun, amor. ¿Que no esuchaste lo que te dije? Sin ti me voy a volver loca, no me abandones por favor.

-Pero...

-No hay peros Shinji-kun ¿Que necesito ahcer para que me creas? No estoy molesta ni enojada contigo para nada, de hecho yo...Aun no puedo creer que te estuvieras amsturbando pensando en mi.

Ella entonces puso su rostro enfrente del suyo y le dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con una mano:

-Shinji, mi amor, dime por favor, yo...¿Te atraigo sexualmente?

Shinji trago saliva y haciendo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse cuando escucho la pregunta de la mujer con la cual estaba pensando cuando se estaba masturbando pero armandose de valor le dijo mirando al suelo:

-Si Misato san yo...Perdoname, epro no pude evitarlo y mas cuando tu...

-¿Si?

-Bueno !Gulp! Cu...Cuando tu usas esa playera sin tu brassiere y esos shorts de mezclilla super ajustados que resaltan tu...Tu trasero. Per...Perdoname por favor-Dijo muerto de miedo y sin comprender como pudo decirle eso. Y para su sopresa ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-¿Y que me diras si te dijera que yo uso esa ropa para que te fijes en mi? ¿Que la uso para que te excites conmigo? Y...¿Que la uso para que te masturbes...Pensando en mi?

Shijo con sus ojos completamente abiertos solo pudo pensar una cosa: Que se habia vuelto loco y que lo estaba escuchando de ella era un delirio mental, no habia duda alguna, habia perdido completamente la razon y estaba divagando y dijo:

-Mi...Misato san..Yo...Yo...Yo...!Mmmmmmm!

Shinji ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron fusionados con los de Misato en un suave pero ardiente beso. Y como comprenderan despues de recibir semejante caricia por parte de la mujer que era objeto de sus fantasias sexuales su cerebro le dio la orden que cualquier adolescente haria despues de recibir un ardiente beso de semejante mujer el...!Se desmayo!

Misato sonrio divertida y se arrodillo y poneindo la cabeza de su peequeño amor en sus muslos y acariciando amorosamente su cabellera y a un lado de ellos un desconcertado Pen-pen los observaba mientras un simbolo de interrogacion aparecia encima de su cabeza.

Continuara...


	2. -¿Me quieres Shinji-kun?

Capitulo 2

-¿Me quieres Shinji kun?

Shinji abrio lentamente sus ojos al sentir como una mano frotaba su cabellera, le costo trabajo enfocar la imagen que tenia enfrente por lo que volvio a cerrar y abrir sus ojos y asi ver que la persona era ni mas ni menos que la mujer de sus fantasias sexuales.

-Mi..MIsato-san-Dijo el con miedo en su voz.

Ella le sonrio y sin dejar de acariciar su cabellera le dijo en un tono dulce y conciliador:

-Relajate Shinji-kun, no intentes levantarte, no quiero que vayas a sufrir una recaida ¿Si?

-Yo...¿Que me paso? y...

Shinji dejo de hablar cuando comprendio que su cabeza estaba recostada en los muslos de Misato, avergonzado intento levantarse pero ella se lo impidio poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Que te dije jovencito? Quedate ahi o...¿Te molesta donde esta tu cabeza?

Shinji avergonzado se quedo quieto pero desvio su mirada de ella y dijo su clasica frase Marca Registrada:

-Yo...Lo siento.

Misato sonrio y dijo:

-¿Y eso jovencito?

Sin atreverse a verla Shinji mordio sus labios:

-Tu sabes...No es facil para mi encararte despues de...Eso.

Como respuesta el joven Ikari obtuvo un amoroso beso en su frente. Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzarona salir de sus ojos y temblando en su voz le dijo:

-¿Por que !Snif! Mi...Misato san? ¿Por que eres tan buena conmigo, de...Despues de demostrarte que soy un asqueroso degenerado?

Ella solo sonrio puso un dedo en sus labios y dijo mirando hacia arriba:

-Mmmm...¿Degenerado? ¿Desde cuando para un jovencito es algo pervertido y degenerado sentir deseo sexual por una sensual y hermosa mujer como yo?

Shinji hizo una mueca de incredulidad cuando la escucho decir eso y entonces ella se lo quedo viendo muy seriamente y le dijo:

-¿Sabes que es lo que si me hubiera enfurecido y por lo cual si te hubiera echado a patadas de mi casa Shinji-kun?

El joven Ikari incapaz de articular palabra alguna solo pudo negar con su cabeza.

-Pues que en lugar de estarte masturbando con mi foto lo estuviaras haciendo con una foto de...Justin Bieber! !Ja, ja, ja!

El pobre Shinji solo estampo la palma de su mano derecha en su rostro y dijo ya mas tranquilo:

-Misato san...Por favor no entiendo.

Ella le permitio levanatrse y entonces el joven Ikari le ofrecio su mano para que ella se levantara, al quedar frente a frente Misato lo abrazo e hizo que el rostro de Shinji quedara enmedio de sus nada modestos senos e incrementado los latidos del corazon del pobre adolescente y susurrandole al oido le dijo:

-Jovencito, te advierto que no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que no me vas a abandonar...Si lo haces ¿Quien va a protegerme si un dia un ladron entra al departamento y me viola?

-!Ay Dios!-Fue lo unico que pudo decir el adolescente el cual tenia su rostro sumido en los carnosos senos de la mujer.

-Entonces Shinji Kun No me vas a abandonar ¿Verdad?-Dijo Misato mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabellera de Shinji con su mano derecha. Dando uns supiro de resignacion y sabiendo que era imposible que la mujer que la mujer aceptara un "no" como respuesta Shinji dijo aun con su rostro pegado a los senos de ella:

-De acuerdo Misato-San...Tu ganas, me quedo. Ahora ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?

-¿Mmmm? ¿Si? ¿Y cual es amor?-Dijo sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera de Shinji.

-¿Podrias soltarme? !Necesito respirar!

-!Arghh!-Gimio Pen pen y en ese momento cayo de espaldas al suelo al estilo anime (Recuerden es Marca Registrada, no acepten imitaciones)

Ella lo hizo y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Shinji el cual avergonzado bajo su mirada al suelo incapaz de ver a su tutora cara a cara, ella sonriendo le dio un amoroso beso en su frente y le dijo:

-Ahora jovencito, vamos a tener una paltica de mujer a...Hombrecito ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Misato san-Dijo Shinji con su mirada fijada en el suelo, ella lo abrazo por los hombros y lo condujo al sillon de la sala para despues sentarse juntos, sin dejar de abrazarlo la mujer le dijo en un tono amigable.

-¿Y bien amor? ¿En serio te gusto tanto como para que te estes...? Tu sabes con mi foto

Arqueando un ojo el joven Ikari por fin se atrevio a verla y le dijo:

-¿En serio usas esa ropa para excitarme Misato san?

Con una sonrisa Misato le dijo haciendole un giuño:

-!Bingo! Me atrapaste Shinji-kun

-!Oh! Pe...Pero ¿Por que yo? ¿Que acaso no tienes admiradores guapos y apuestos? Es decir, bueno...He visto como mucho personal de Nerv te ve con...Deseo !Digo! Es obvio que muchos deben estar enamorados de ti y pues...Ademas hay muchos que son guapos y muy apuestos-Dijo Shinji jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y sonrojandose, ella sonrio divertida de la reaccion del timido adolescente y le dijo ya en un tono mas serio.

-No Shinji-kun, ellos no estan enamorados de mi, solo me desean, quieren solo pasar un rato agradable en la cama conmigo, para ellos solo soy un objeto sexual con el que piensan pueden calmar su lujuria y placer sexual, mis sentimientos no les importan para nada.

Shinji abrio muy grande sus ojos y solo un "!Oh!" pudo salir de sus labios y entonces ella dandole una mirada de suplica le dijo:

-¿Y tu Shinji kun? ¿Tambien para ti soy solo un objeto sexual con el cual puedes calmar tu lujuria?

Nuestro heroe se puso color tomate y rapidamente le dijo mientras agitaba sus manos muy nervioso enfrente de ella:

-!¿Ehh?! !No para nada Misato san! !Tu sabes que yo te estimo y aprecio mucho! !Solo, solo! !No se que me paso que perdi la cordura! !Y yo, bueno! !Tu..Tu me gustas mucho! !Errrrrr! !Quiero decir que...Que, que! !Lo que paso fue que...!

Shinji no pudo seguir habalndo ya que ella lo abrazo nuevamente e hizo que su cabeza quedara nuevamente sumida entre los senos de ella y entonces le dio mientras le daba un beso a su craneo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Shinji kun, gracias por lo que me disjistes y creeme amor, el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Mmmm...Gracias Misato san y yo, bueno...¿Me perdonas por lo que hice?-Dijo Shinji con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora al sentir en su rostro las suaves y sedosas carnes de los senos de Misato.

-No tengo por que perdonarte nada amor, por que tu no hiciste nada malo.

-Misato san, por favor ¿Como no puede ser malo lo que hice? Traicione tu amor y confianza que depositaste en mi y...

-Shinji, por favor, entiendelo, el hecho de que te atraiga sexualmente es muy feliz para mi-Dijo ella dejando de abrazarlo y dandole otro beso en su frente y ahciendo que el joven Ikari se pusiera color tomate el cual no supo que decir. Entonces poniendose nariz a nariz ella le dijo:

-Si yo te gusto y tu a ami ¿No crees que tu y yo podriamos ser...Novios?

-!KLING!-Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior de nuestro sufrido amigo cuando escucho lo que su tutora le dijo y despues de volver a acomodarsela con ambas manos dijo:

-!¿EEHHHHHHHH?!

Dandole una mirada triste y de decepcion ella le dijo:

-¿Que? ¿No te agrada la idea? !Oh ya veo! La idea de tenr una anciana de 29 años no es de tu agrado ¿Verdad? !Ay y yo que me hice tantas ilusiones! !Snif! !Snif!

Y un acto de dramatizacion digno de un "Oscar" de la academia gringa de Hollywood Misato comenzo a llorar cubriendose su rostro con ambas manos y dandole la espalda a Shinji, el cual como todos sabemos por su inocencia e ingenuidad sintio morirse al pensar que habia dañado a la mujer que era lo mas cercano que tenia a una amiga, a una hermana o a una madre, o a aun...¿Amor?

-!No MIsato san! !Tu sabes que ers muy especial para mi! !Yo te quiero mucho! !Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida! -Dijo Shinji muerto de nervios y tratando de que volteara a verla, por su parte la picara mujer seguia con su dramatizacion y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reirse le dijo:

-!No, no es cierto! !De seguro a la que amas es a un Rei!

Shinji el cual estaba a punto de entrar en panico dijo:

-!Noooo! !No es cierto! !Yo...Yo...Te amo Misato san! !Te amo! !Me enamore de ti desde el primer dia en que nos conocimos! !Te lo juro, creeme por favor! !Si yo tripulo sl EVA es por ti, no por el bastardo, infeliz y desgraciado de mi pa...!MMMMMHHH!

Nuestro amigo no pudo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron nuevamente fusionados con los deliciosos labios de su tutora y mandandolo via directo y sin escalas al mundo del placer y deseo y ella le dijo sin despegar sus labios del joven Ikari y sin dejar de besarlo:

-Ni se te ocurra desmayarte, Shinji kun por que ha partir de hoy esto va aser algo normal en tu vida

Nuestro heroe sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando con sus ojos muy abiertos y con su cuerpo completamente paralizado penso:

-_!Ay mama! !Tengo miedo! ¿Que hago? Pero...Pensandolo bien, que maravilloso se siente ser besado por una hermosa mujer como Misato Mmmmmm...Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca._

Y asi, el joven Ikari dejo de resistirse aflojo su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos lentamente y idsfrutando los labios de la mujer de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada y penso:

_-Mama, donde quieres que estes, cuidame para que siemrpe este al lado de Misato-san_

Mientras, un pinguino haciendo una mueca de molestia y con sus brazos...Perdon Alas cruzadas en su pecho pensaba:

_-¿Y yo? ¿Que estoy pintado o que? ¿Que no se dan cuenta que ya es hora de mis sagrados alimentos?_

Y en el complejo subterraneo de NERV, especificamente en el lugar donde se encontraba la unidad EVA-01

**-!ATCHIISSSSSSSSSS!**

Un poderoso estornudo hizo cimbrar todos los cimientos de la fortaleza subterranea

-!Ay mama! !Dra. Ritsuko! ¿Fue mi imaginacion o la unidad 01...?

-No Maya, no fue tu imaginacion, la unidad 01...Estornudo-Dijo una muy sorpendida Dra. Ritsuko Akagi la cual era abrazada fuertemente por su asistente Maya Ibuki, entonces la rubia mujer le dijo a Maya dandole una seria mirada:

-!Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que vimos! O si no el comandante Ikari va a pensar que nos volvimos locas y es capaz de encerrarnos en un manicomio ¿Entendiste?

-Errrr...Si sempai

Y mas rapida que inmediatamente ambas muejres huyeron del lugar, mientras tanto en el interiror de dicha unidad de combate:

_-!Ay no! Solo falta que me resfrie..Como si no fuera suficiente estar aqui encerrada !Ah! Pero cuando salga de aqui ese "amadisimo" esposo que tengo no se la va a acabar conmigo cuando le ponga las manos encima! Pobre de mi bebe! Mira que obligarlo a plear en contra de esas horribles criaturas, pero mientras yo este aqui, no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase!_

Dijo muy segura de si la madre de nuestro sufrido heroe.

Continuara...

Hola a todos y gracias por leer esta historia!

Un saludo a** Yohoelmer y Darkness of enigma **por sus comentarios los cuales son los que motivan a uno a seguir escribiendo.

**Yoho:** Pen pen va a participar mucho en este fic principalmente por hacerle la vida imposible a los "novios"

**Darkness**: Pobre Shinji! No seas malo y dale una oportunidad, por que una vez que agarre confianza con la belleza que tiene en sus manos...Los condones es lo que mas va estar usando en este fic.

!Un saludo y estamos en contacto!


	3. Conozcamonos Shinji-kun!

Capitulo 3

!Conozcamonos Shinji-kun!

Ikari Shinji no podia creer lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos en que era besado apasionadamente por su guardiana y tutora, la cual lo habia sorprendido masturbandose con una foto de ella y en lugar de echarlo a patadas de su casa por ser un pervertido degenerado, lo cual hubiera sido lo mas obvio posible...!Le rogo y suplico que no la abandonara! Y al mismo grado de confesarle que ella lo habia estado provocando para que sintiera una atraccion sexual hacia ella. Y ahora, elestaba viviendo algo que parecia un sueño imposible que tuvo desde el dia en que la conocio: Ser besado en los labios por ella. Finalmente el joven Ikari decidio olvidar todo eso y siguio disfrutando los labios de su hermosa guardiana, sintio como las suaves manos de ella se ponian en sus mejillas mientras seguia besandolo y dandole una sensacion de felicidad que nunca penso recibir, la unica persona que le habia dado cariño y amor era su madre, pero ahora ella ya no estaba con el, sin emabrgo una sensual y hermosa mujer, la cual se habia convertido en un deseo oscuro lo estaba haciendo feliz. La caricia continua hasta que la mujer lentamente separo sus labios de los suyos y le dijo dandole una mirada llena de ternura y amor y le dijo sin soltar sus manos de su mejillas:

-¿Te gusto mi beso Shinji kun?

El pobre joven ikari timidamente sonrio y con algunos problemas le dijo:

-Gra...Gracias Misato-san, fue lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado

Y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos, Misato le sonrio y lo abrazo, Shinji sin poder evitarlo correspondio al abrazo y ella le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera del joven Ikari:

-Entonces Shinji kun...¿Aceptas ser mi novio?

Entre sollozos el le dijo muy feliz:

-!Si! !Si Misato-san! Yo...Pero...-Dijo algo inseguro

Sin dejar de abrazarlo Misato le dijo:

-¿Si?

Shinji trago saliva y le dijo:

-Este...Yo...Tengo Miedo Misato san.

Misato rompio el abrazo y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Shinji el cual refleja miedo y rpeocupacion en su rostro.

-¿Pero por que amor? ¿Que te preocupa?

Shinji haciendo una mueca de trsiteza dijo:

-!Ay Misanto-san! Yo nunca en mi vida pense en tener una novia !Y mucho menos a una hermosa mujer como tu! Yo...No se como actuar, hacer o decir ahora que soy tu...Novio (Shinji se sonroja al maximo) Y ademas...Comprende, te falte al respeto cuando me viste haciendo "eso" con tu foto. Tengo miedo de decepcionarte o hacer o decirte una estupidez en donde te pueda ofender-Finalizo bajando su cabeza, Misato comprendiendo perfectamente todos los temores y preocupaciones que pasaban por la cabeza de su aun tierno e inexperto novio y le dijo con voz amorosa.

-Shinj-kun yo...Pienso que lo primero que deberiamos hacer es tener confianza el uno del otro ¿Si?

El joven Ikari asintio con su cabeza.

Y para eso creo que no hay nada mejor que conocernos mejor, es decir platicar acerca de nuestros pasados, confesarnos nuestros temores y miedos y asi poco a poco estoy segura que nos tendremos confianza el uno al otro ¿Que dices?

Shinji solo pudo decir un "!Oh!"

-Este...Si Misato san pero yo...En realidad no tengo mucho que decir-Dijo Shinji rascandose su nu ca y mirando hacia un lado, Misato se cruzo de brazos y le dijo:

-Bueno jovencito, te escucho.

Shinji asintio y le platico de lo poco que se acordo de su madre, del cruel e injusto abandono de su padre, de la vida triste y solitaria que vivio con sus tios hasta que finalmente fue llamado por su progenitor al terminar Misato puso nuevamente sus manos en los hombros del joven Ikari y le dio un amoroso beso en su frente el cual lo hizo muyfeliz y entonces le dijo:

-Shinji kun, te prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a hacer lo imposible para hacerte muy feliz, ese triste y solitario pasado que tuviste voy a hacer que quede en el olvido, solo te pido que confies en mi ¿De acuerdo?

Con una enorme sonrisa Shinji dijo al tiemp que ponia su puño derecho en su pecho:

-Si Misato-san y prometo no decepcionarte!

Ella sonrio y se acerco a el y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Shinji el cual cerro sus ojos y disfruto la caricia. Al separarse Shinji dijo:

-Mmmm...Gracias Misato-San fue maravilloso

Y eso es solo el principio amor, ya veras la felicidad que nos espera-Dijo ella acariciando la cabellera de el.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora es mi turno amor.

Dio un profundo suspiro y poniendo mucha atencion la mujer comenzo a hablar sobre su pasado, la expedicion Katsugari, atestiguar el segundo impacto, la muerte de su padre, la herida que tiene debajo de sus senos y haciendo que Shinji se pusiera color tomate y que el corazon le latiera a mil por hora cuando ella tranquilamente y sin pudor alguna se levanto su blusa lo suficiente para que el adolescente pudiera ver esa herida, ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reirse al ver la reaccion del jovencito, finalmente le hablo de _El _su primer y unico amor.

-Su nombre es Kaji Ryouji Kayi Shinji-kun-Dijo ella mirando al techo, entonces saco una foto donde estaba Kaji, Ritsuko y ella y se la mostro a Shinji, con mucha curiosidad el jovencito examino al hombre y luego le dijo:

-Es un hombre guapo y apuesto ¿Por que terminaron Misato san?

Misato dio un profundo suspiro y le dijo:

-Fue por cuestiones de trabajo Shinji-kun el obtuvo un gran puesto en NERV de Alemania y ami me reasignaron en Japon.

-Ella se molesto consigo mismo por mentirle a Shinji, ya que como todos sabemos ella lo abandono injustamente debido a que por su forma de ser Kaji le recordaba mucho a su padre.

-Mmmm...Que lastima hacian buena pareja-Dijo el adolescente volviendo a ver la foto

-Pero...-Dijo dudando

-¿Si?

-Dices que se separaron hace 8 años ¿Porque no volviste a tener novio? Eres muy hermosa y estoy seguro que mas de un hombre se te declaro ¿O me equivoco?

Misato sonrio y le dijo:

-Como te lo dije antes amor, cuando uno de ellos se me acercaba no podian ocultar sus intenciones, lo unico que buscaban era llevarme a la cama y luego botarme como si fuera un trapo viejo, mis sentimientos nunca les importaron, sin embargo...

-¿Si?

Ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de Shinji y le dijo dandole una tierna mirada:

-Espero que al hombrecito que le voy a confia mi corazon, me quiera por lo que soy y no por mi cuerpo.

-Lo juro por mi madre Misato san que con mucho amor te voy a corresponder tus sentimientos.

-¿Ah si?-Dijo ella arqueando un ojo

-Claro

-Pues demostramelo amor

-¿Co...Como?

Ella cerro sus ojos y abrio sus labios haciendo que Shinji se pusiera muy feliz y lentamente y con algo de temor acerco los suyos a los de ella y cuando iba a saborear el anhelado beso...

-!PUUMMM!

Un plato metalico se estampo en la frente de la novia y haciendola volar hacia el suelo.

-!MISANTO SAN!-Dijo muy espantado Shinji al ver a su amor caer al suelo completamente noqueada, el entonces giro su cabeza y la sangre se le helo al ver a un furioso pinguino dandole una mirada asesina y señalando con un ala el reloj que estaba en la pared.

-!Ay mama! Parece que Pen pen quiere decirnos que ya paso su hora de comida-Dijo una seminoqueada mujer mientras se sobaba el enorme chichon que tenia en su cabeza.

-!AWWWHHH!-Chillo y aleteo furiosamente el pinguino, Shinji ayudo a levantar a Misato y le dijo:

-Mejor preparo la cena de pen pen no quiero recibir un "platazo"

-Claro amor, hazlo rapido para que continuemos en donde nos quedamos ¿Si?-Dijo ella haciendole un guiño y viendo como su amor se ponia color tomate.

-Errr..Si, claro, ven Pen pen-Le dijo al pinguino, el cual le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a su ama.

-!Maldito pinguino! Ya me las pagaras! despues-Dijo una furiosa Misato mientras se sobaba su chichon, el ave por su parte olimpicamente la ignoro y siguio a su cocinero.

Minetras tanto en NERV especificamente en las oficinas del hombre mas poderoso y temido de ese organizacion, EL se encontraba sentado en su silla y en su siniestra posicion ergonomicamente perfecta (Marca registrada) mirando fijamente a una hermosa mujer rubia de bata blanca y a una timida jovencita de cabello corto que se ocultaba detras de ella y veia al hombre de lentes oscuros y barbas de chivo como si fuera la encarnacion viviente del Mal (Algo no my alejado de la realidad)

-¿Y bien Dra. Akagi? ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual me oculto el evento que ocurrio con la unidad 01?-Dijo el siniestro hombre fulminando con su mirada a la bella mujer.

-Este...¿Como lo supo señor?-Dijo ella dandole una nerviosa sonrisa

-¿Ya se le olvido que en el hangar tenemos camaras de vigilancia Dra. Akagi? Ademas ese ruido fue tan fuerte que Gendo y yo lo escuchamos hasta el comedor donde estabamos comiendo !Por cierto debio de haber visto el brinco que el pego cuando escucho ese ruido!-Dijo en un tono serio pero con una sonrisa al final el Subcomandante y brazo derecho de Gendo, Fuyutsuki Kozo, el comandante solo hizo una mueca de molestia al recordar el penoso incidente que paso enfrente de su mentor y maestro, la unica persona a la cual le tenia respeto y acataba sus consejos y sugerencias y dijo buscando volver al tema:

-¿Y bien señoritas puedo saber por que no se nos informo de esto?

Muy nerviosa Maya dijo sin pensar:

-!Ay bueno! Es que la Dra. Akagi penso que si le deciamos eso sabiendo lo cruel y malvado que es usted !Nos iba a encerar en un manicomio por creernos locas!

-!Zock!-Fue el sonido que hicieron los nudillos de la bella rubia cuando le dio un fuerte "cosocorron" (Zape) a Maya en su craneo

-Callate Torpe-Dijo entre dientes la furiosa mujer y algo nerviosa le dijo al hombre:

-No, no le crea Señor !Ella solo esta bromeando! !Ja,ja!-Termino riendose nerviosamente.

Sin cusarle gracia el comentario de la asistente de la Dra. El Comandante sin perder su siniestra posicion dijo con su tono seco y macabro.

-Voy a fingir que no escuche eso

-!Ejem! -Tosio Fuyutsuki- Y dijo: Dra. Por favor solo entreguenos un reporte de lo que atestiguo, nos apoyaremos en el video y supongo que podra sacar una conclusion mas cientifica ¿No cree?

-Mmm...Si señor tiene razon.

-Es suficiente pueden retirarse y espero ese reporte antes mañana a medio dia Dra. Akagi-Concluyo Gendo la entrevista, amabas mujeres dieron una reverencia al Comandante y se marcharon y al hacerlo los hombres vieron como la rubia iba regañando a su asistente la cual sumisa solo agacho la cabeza.

Al quedar a solas el hombre de mayor edad dijo:

-No fue la unidad o1 la que estornudo.

Gendo esbozo una cinica sonrisa y dijo:

-Claro que no maestro fue...Yui y eso no me gusta nada

-Te entiendo amigo Yui puede empezar a manifestarse en diversas formas y tu hijo podria darse cuenta. Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad? Que Shinji sepa lo que en realidad paso con su madre.

El siniestro, cruel, malvado, despota, ruin, cinico, etc, etc, etc personaje y ademas de ser el Anti-padre numero uno del universo del anime y manga no contesto a su mentor, simplemente permanecio en su sinestra posicion maquinando algun oscuro y siniestro plan en caso de que su vastago supiera la verdad.

Continuara...

!Hola nuevamente a todos! Pues seguimos con la historia y de nuevo un agradecimeinto a **Yoho y **Darkness por sus comentarios.

**Yoho : **Pen pen es alguien quien no se queda cruzados de brazos, bueno en este caso de alas y el comandante ya esta pensando en abrir un presupuesto para comprar pañuelos desechables tamaño Extra-jumbo.

**Darkness: **!No solamente Asuka amigo! ¿Ya te olvidaste que ella no va a llegar sola de Alemania?

Proximo capitulo: Misato se cuela en la cama de Shinji y le hace un trabajito "manual" a su amor ¿Que pasara?

Por cierto les recuerdo que a partir del proximo capitulo comenzaran a describirse escenas subidas de tono.


	4. ¿Te gusta lo que hago Shinji-kun?

Capitulo 4

Comenzaba a anochecer en Tokyo-3 y dentro de un complejo departamental una hermosa mujer de 29 años y con un cuerpo nada envidiable observaba a un lindo jovencito proximo a cumplir los 15 años hacerle su cena a un pinguino el cual en un ala tenia un periodico y con la otra le tocaba la pierna al adolescente dandole a indicar que ya no aguantaba el hambre.

-Tranquilo Pen pen ya esta casi lista-Le dijo muy alegremente el jovencito, ella sonrio al ver el estado alegre y efusivo de ese niño, cuando lo conocio era la muestra viviente de la amargura y desolacion y ahora era todo lo contrario, pero el no era el unico feliz, ella misma sabia que habia encontrado al compañero ideal para satisfacer sus solitarias noches, la idea de tener como amante a un menor de edad no era lo que habia pensado pero sabia que era lo mejor que tener a un adulto, Shinji jamas le seria infiel ni la traicionaria, el era lieralmente un angel, un amor y lo mas importante es que ambos sabian que se necesitaban mutuamente para sobrevivir y evitar volverse locos con el infierno que vivian al tener que combatir a los enviados de Dios. Finalmente hizo una mueca de molestia al ver al ave y recordar por que demonios tenia que tener en su frente una bolsa de hielo debido al enorme chichon que tenia cortesia del ave.

_-Maldito pajarraco, no pense que tuviera tan buena punteria_-Penso muy molesta.

Rato despues mientras el ave cenaba Misato invito a Shinji a que se sentara a su lado palmeando el lado vacio del sofa, el adolescente timidamente sonrio y se sento al lado de la mujer, ella lo abrazo y lo acerco hacia ella y haciendo que el jovencito recargara su cabeza en su hombro. No dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron asi, disfrutando la compañia uno del otro hasta que el hablo:

-Gracias Misato san, por darme esta oportunidad, pero no puedo negar que aun tengo miedo. Guiame por favor ¿Si?-Y la miro con suplica.

Ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-Bueno amor, pues vamos a seguir con las lecciones "Haz feliz a tu novia" y entonces acerco su rostro al de el y fusionaron sus labios en una suave pero ardiente beso y asi durante un muuy buen rato Misato le dio "clases" a su noviecito sobre los diferentes tipos de besos y asi siguieron hasta que el estomago de la mujer dio ciertos "rugidos" que la hicieron sonrojar ante la divertida mirada de Shinji.

-Mmmm...Creo que mejor cenamos, yo tambien tengo hambre, rato despues la pareja cenaba y charlaba alegremente, pero entre la platica Misato le dijo a Shinji con tono serio:

-Jovencito, como comprenderas lo nuestro debe permanecer en secreto, tu sabes, por ser tu aun un menor de edad yo estoy tecnicamente cometiendo un delito y no quiero ni pensar lo que me haria tu padre si supiera el tipo de relacion que vamos a tener ¿Me comprendes?

-Si Misato, lo entiendo, ademas no quiero morir tan joven-Dijo el joven Ikari mientras comia su ramen.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Shinji-kun?

-Simple,Toji, kensuke y medio personal masculino de Nerv me matarian por la envidia de tener como novia a la mujer que es el producto de sus fantasias sexuales.

-!ja, ja, ja!-Se rieron al mismo tiempo los dos.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar y mañana comenzamos una nueva vida jovencito ¿Si?-Dijo ella estirando sus brazos y haciendo resaltar sus senos los cuales hicieron abrir sus ojos mas de la cuenta a nuestro heroe.

Y asi dandole un amoroso beso a Shinji el se fue a dormir meintras ella se duchaba.

Media hora mas tarde.

_-Imposible, simplemente imposible...No puedo dormir ¿Como demonios puedo hacerlo despues de lo he vivido hoy con Misato-San?_

El jovencito giro su cuerpo para mirar fijamente el techo mientras ponia sus manos en su pecho mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, se toco sus labios los cuales hace poco tiempo habian saboreado los de la mujer que le habia robado el corazon, despues giro su cuerpo y abrazo su almohada y dandole un beso como si ella fuera su amada novia y justo cuando se disponia a dormir y a soñar con ella toda la noche escucho como la puerta corrediza de su cuarto se abrio, giro su cabeza y gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto pudop ver a la mujer de sus sueños usando una playera blanca sin mangas que le llegaba encima de su ombligo dejando al descubierto su blanco vientre, sus pezones se marcaban a la perfeccion en esa ajustada prenda que se le pegaba como una segunda piel y ademas estaba usando una pantaleta de licra color blanco y mostrando sus hermosas y largas peirnas completamente desnudas, ademas en su brazo derecho llevaba una almoada ¿Resultado? Una enorme ereccion. Shinji trago saliva al ver a Misato acercarse a el y le dijo en un tono de suplica mientras abrazaba su almohada pegandola a su pecho:

-Shinji-kun ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Creo que va a llover y los relampagos...Me dan miedo.

Nuestro amigo sintio que el corazon se le salia por la boca, ya de hecho, ver vestida asi a Misato le habia alboratoda la hormana y ahora tenerla en su cama era simplemente la locura, le dio una timida sonrisa y de la misma manera le dijo :

-Errr...Bu...Bueno, si, si tu quie...res Misato-San pu...Pues bien...Bienvenida.

-Gracias amor-Le dijo dandole una sonrisa, se recosto a su lado e inmediatamente lo abrazo.

-Shinji ¿Me abrazas por favor?-Dijo ella en un tono de suplica.

-Cla...Claro Misanto-san-Dijo algo nervioso el adolescente (Honestamente ¿Quien no lo estaria con semejante mujer?) y temblando de la emocion abrazo a la mujer que se habia vuelto el motivo de su felicidad.

-Mmmm...Gracias amor yo...No sabes cuanto deseaba ser abrazada de nuevo-Dijo ella recargando su rostro en el cuello de Shinji y el cual noto que una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de ella.

-Misato-San ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que lloras?

-Yo...!Snif! Shinji...Si tu no hubieras aparecido en mi vida ya me habria vuelto loca, la soledad...Me estaba matando-Entonces aumento ligeramente la presion de su abrazo en el cuerpo de Shinji. El sonrio y le dijo:

-Te entiendo Misato-San, a mi me paso lo mismo cuando mi padre me abandono con mis tios la soledad me mataba y las ganas de vivir poco a poco las iba perdiendo, llegue aqui mas muerto que vivo pero ahora...El estar siendo abrazado por la mujer mas hermosa de Tokyo-3 y que ademas me ha aceptado en su corazon yo...yo...!Snif! !Snif!

Nuestro amigo no pudo mas y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y abrazo mas a Misato al tiempo que le decia entre solozos:

-No me dejes Misanto-san, yo tampoco quiero estar solo nunca mas, por favor.

Ella sonrio, le dio un amoroso beso en su frente y se mantuvieron abrazados mutuamente, durante ese rato Misato lo besaba ocasionalmente en sus oidos, mejillas y frente y diciendose plabaras tiernas y llenas de amor, rato despues Shinji se habia tranquilizado y tenia su rostro en los nada modestos senos de su flamante novia mientras ella le acariciaba su cabellera.

-¿Ya te sientes mas tranquilo jovencito?

Sin abrir sus ojos, con una sonrisa y disfrutando la maravillosa sensacion de tener en su rostro los senos de su amada como almohada dijo:

-Mmmm...Si Misanto-san

-Bueno jovencito pues a dormir y...Mmmm ¿Pero que es eso duro que siento en mi muslo?-Dijo ella al oido de Shinji con un tono seductor. Shinji inmediatamente abrio sus ojos y un sudor frio recorrio su espalda al comprender que cierta parte de su anatomia estaba..."Despierta" e inconcientemente se frotaba con el muslo de ella.

-Errrr...Yo, bueno...Este...Perdon-Dijo completamente avergonzado. Ella se puso nariz con nariz con el y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Tranquilo amor, no pienses que estoy molesta o enojada porque tuviste una ereccion, de hecho...No sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que mi cuerpo te excita.

-Errr...Yo...Bu...Bueno, perdona Misato-San pero si tienes razon, no puedo evitarlo, de ehecho cuando usas en especial ese short de mezclilla que usas-Dijo el jovencito completamente color tomate y bajando apenado su mirada. Ella le sonrio y le dio otro beso en su mejilla, continuaron abrazados sin decir nada hasta que ella hablo.

-Mmmm...Por lo que veo o mejor dicho por lo que_ siento_, tu ereccion no ha disminuido para nada ¿Que...Podemos hacer Shinji-kun?-Le dijo ella en un tono sedeuctor al oido y haciendo que nuestro heroe sintiera que el corazon se le iba a salir por la boca al escuchar lo que le dijo su novio.

-Errr yo, bueno...Podria ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua fria y...

El no pudo continuar habalndo ya que dos de dos de Misato se pudieron en los labios de el y le dijo al oido:

-Conozco un metodo para bajar esa ereccion jovencito.

-¿Si? Y...¿Cu...Cual es Misa...Ay mama-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Shinji al sentir la suave mano de ella comenzar a acariciar su erecto pene por encima de su calzon.

-Mi...Misato san...¿Que...Que haces? -Dijo el muerto de miedo y verguenza.

-¿Mmmm? Bueno, lo que estabas haciendo con mi foto hace rato ¿Te molesta?-Le dijo al oido al tiempo que su lengua comenzaba a lamberselo y haciendo que Shinji sintiera morirse de la excitacion.

-No...No...Pa...Para nada-Dijo comenzado a jadear debido a las ardientes caricias que comenzaba a recibir su cuerpo, entonces ella le dijo:

-Shinji-kun, volteate por favor.

-El obedecio dandole la espalda a su amada, ella lo abrazo pasando su brazo izquiera por debajo de su cuerpo y abrazandolo por su cintura, comenzo a besarlo en su cuello y su mano derecha comenzo a introducirse lentamente en el calzon de Shinji, el pobre trago saliva al sentir la suave mano de ella comenzar a introducirse en su prenda mas intima y con miedo pregunto:

-Mi...Misato-san...¿Que...Que ha...? !Ohhhh!

Sinji cerro y apreto sus ojos y sus dientes al sentir la sedosa mano de su amada agarrarle su erecto miembro.

-Tranquilo amor, confia en mi, te prometo que...Te va a gustar-Dijo introduciendo su lengua en el oido del jovencito el cual temblaba de miedo y excitacion.

-!OHHHH! Mi...Misato San!-Gimio Shinji de placer al sentir como la mano de ella comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente, apreto sus dientes y echo hacia atras su cabeza al sentir esa deliciosa sensacion en su mienbro.

-¿Te gusta mi amor?

-!Ah! !Ahh! Mi...Misato-San...!Ahh!-Jadeaba el adolescente y comenzado a sudar con cada frotameinto que ella le daba

-¿Si te gusta Shinji-kun?-Volvio a insistir ella.

-Si...Si...!Oh Dios!...Si Mi...Misato-san-Dijo con sus ojos cerrados y jadeando por la boca.

-¿Si? Bueno me agrada escuchar eso y ahora...Lo hare un poco mas rapido.

Y dicho eso la mano de Misato comenzo a frotar con mas intensidad el erecto pene de Shinji.

-!AHHHHHH! !MISATO-SAAAANNN!-gimio de placer Shinji arqueando hacia atras su cuerpo y apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus ojos y sus dientes l sentir una onda de placer inundar su cuerpo debido a la accion que hacia ella en su pene con su suave y sedosa mano.

-¿Asi esta bien amorcito?-Dijo ella mientras lambia el cuello del jovencito.

-Si...Si...!Ughhhhh!-Gimio de placer

-Bueno, ahora solo relajate y disfrutalo ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo mientras continuaba frotando el miembro erecto del adolescente.

-Si...Si-Fue lo unico que pudo decir y aflojo su cuerpo entregandose por completo a las tecnicas de placer de su amada.

Asi durante un buen rato la experta mano de Misato hizo feliz a Shinji el cual por primera vez en us vida recibia semejante placer en su cuerpo, era muy pero muy diferente a las masturbaciones que el se hacia.

-Mi amor...Tienes un pene muy grande-Dijo ella al odio del jovencito el cual no pudo contetsar, solo jadeaba profundamente, finalmente, despues de un buen rato Shinji tenso su cuerpo por completo, apreto al maximo sus dientes y ojos y...

**-!AARGGGGGGGGG!** !MISTAO SAN!

Nuestro heroe lanzo un desgarrador grito de placer y meciono el nombre de su amada al llegar al climax y sintiendo una ENORME onda de placer al sentir como eyaculaba furiosamente por cortesia de la sedosa y suave mano de su hermosa novia. Por su parte Misato al sentir la primera eyaculacion de Shinji comezno a masturbarlo con mayor intensidad provocandole una segunda y una tercera eyaculacion y arrancando de los labios del timido jovencito lanzara un nuevo gemido de placer.

**-!ARGGHHHHHHH! **!Ahhh!...!Ahhh!...Ahhhhhh-Termino Shinji jadeando furiosamente.

Sin dejar de frotar el aun erecto pene de Shinji Misato le dijo al oido:

-¿Te gusto lo que te hize Shinji-kun?

Shinji pudo sentir los pezones de Misato en su espalda lo que provoco que su ereccion no disminuyera para nada y jadeando le dijo:

-Si...Si Misato-San...Gra...Gracias fue...Maravilloso...Yo...Te amo...Te amo mucho.

Como respuesta la mujer giro la cabeza del jovencito y fusiono sus labios con los de el en un ardiente y amoroso beso. Al terminar la caricia saco su mano del calzon de Shinji y la puso a la altura de su cara y haceindo que Shinji se pusiera color tomate al ver la mano de ella completamente empapada con su semen.

-Vaya...Supongo que tendremos que limpiar tu pene y mi mano-Dijo ella dandole una picara sonrisa y un guiño.

Shinji simplemente hundio su cabeza en sus hombros y con vapor saliendo de su cabeza supersonrojada.

Continuara...


	5. Amemonos Shinji kun!

Capitulo 5

Hasta hace poco tiempo Ikari Shinji no tenia ningun objetivo o sueño en su vida, su cruel y malvado padre lo habia abandonado como si fuera un objeto inservervible para dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo importandole muy poco los sentimientos de su vastago, cuando el lo llamo una ligera chispa de esperanza inundo su ser solo para enterarse que su progenitor lo habia mandado llamar para que piloteara una monstruosidad mecanica y combatiera a muerte contra unas horribles criaturas venidas quien sabe de donde arriesgando su vida para finalmente no recibir ni un "gracias" por arriesgar su vida para complacerlo. Esos eran motivos suficentes para no desear vivir e inclusive en haber pensado en mas de una ocasion en cometer suicidio. Pero una pequeña luz de esperanza y felicidad llego a su persona encarnada en una hermosa mujer de 29 años que la salvo de morir aplastada por uno de esos engendros. Al principio cuando la conocio Shinji penso que la mujer estaba medio loca ( O mas bien loca y media) por su forma de ser, su caracter, vivir en un departamento que parecia una zona de desastre, beber como si el alcohol fuera su fuente de vida y por si eso no fuera poco, tener como compañero a un pinguino que de momento llego a considerar seriamente que el animal fuera mas inteligente y coherente que su dueña. Sin embargo no podia negar que gracias a ella el continuara con vida gracias a que la rescato del 3er ANGEL cuando arrivo a Tokyo-3. Fue ella quien le dio animos para entrar en la unidad EVA y comabatir al enviado de "alla arriba" y cuando se recupero de la lucha perdio el aliento cuando la mujer le solicito a su "amado" padre que vivieran juntos (Y al cual no le extraño que su progenitor no se negara o le importara con quien el viviera). Recordo como su mandibula inferior casi azoto en el suelo cuando la vio salir de su cuarto usando una playera transparente que marcaba sin ningun problema sus pezones y que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y un diminuto Short de mezclilla que al caminar dejaba al descubierto una muy respetable parte de sus gluteos y provocandole un ligero "levantamiento" en cierta parte de su anatomia. Con el paso de los dias no pudo evitar comenzar a verla con deseo y lujuria, algo que lo espanto porque jamas en su vida habia tenido ese tipo de pensamiento (Principalmente cuando su cerebro se enfocaba en como quitarse la vida)Luego no podia creer que cuando no estuviera la mujer el fuera al cesto de la ropa sucia a oler sus pantaletas y a hacer lo impensable: Masturbarse mientras la olia y tenia fantasias eroticas con ella, Shinji para su felicidad conocio el sentimiento que jamas penso tener: Enamorarse. Pudo mas su alboratamiento hormonal propio de su edad y no pudo evitar comenzar a hacer lo impensable, algo que jamas penso que haria: Espiar a su hermosa tutora mientras esta se bañaba. Ondas de lujuria y placer comenzaron a inundar su cuerpo, algo que desconocia por completo y asi, comenzo a msturbarse mientras veia el hermoso fisico de su tutora mientras se bañaba ante siempre la mirada curiosa de un ave la cual tuvo su racion extra de comida por parte del nuevo inquilino para que no lo denunciara ante su dueña. Y asi siguio hasta que llego ese dia en la que ella lo soprpendio masturbandose con una foto suya mientras decia jadeando por la excitacion: "Mi...Misato-san...Yo...Yo quiero penetrarte por el ano". Shinji sintio que su mundo se venia para abajo al verse descubierto, la mujer que amaba seguramente lo odiaria con justa razon y lo echaria fuera de su casa, cuando eso ocurriera sabria que la idea del suicidio llegarian a su cerebro nuevamente pero ¿Que paso? !Todo lo contrario! Y antes de darse cuenta ella lo habia besado en los labios y despues de haberse recuperado de un desmayo la felicidad volvio a su ser al convertirse en el flamante novio de la mujer que tanto amaba. Y ahora, hace un rato ella le habia hecho algo que jamas penso que podria ocurrir aun en sus mas locas fantasias sexuales: Ella lo habia masturbado y provocandole las mas ardiente eyaculacion que haya tenido en su corta vida.

Shinji dio un enorme suspiro mientras veia el techo de su cuarto, giro su cabeza para escuchar a su amada tararear una cancion mientras se encontraba en el baño lavandose sus manos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el motivo por el cual ella estaba aseandose sus manos y apenado hundio su cabeza en sus hombros, giro sus ojos a la puerta para ver entrar a su amada al cuarto con un trapo humedo en una mano y una peque;a bandeja de agua en la otra, no pudo evitar que su corazon latiera rapidamente al verla usando esas breves ropas que dejaban ver su escultural y sensual cuerpo que le alborotaba sus hormanas, finalmente ella se acerco a la cama y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Bueno amor, vamos a limpiar esa preciosidad que tienes en tu entrepierna. ¿Si?

Nuestro heroe se aferro a su sabana y timidamente le dijo:

-¿Es...Es necesasrio Misato san?

Ella se lo quedo viendo raro y le dijo:

-Por supuesto jovencito! ¿No estaras pensando dormir con tu pene embarrado con tu semen?

-Ay mama-Dijo el adolescente queriendo morisrse de la verguenza y bajando su mirada.

Misato se recosto a su lado y le quito la sabana que lo cubria para dejar al descubierto sus calzones completamente humedecidos, ella sonrio y le dijo enfocando su vista en esa prenda:

-Creo que tambien necesitaras un cambio de calzoncitos amor.

Sonrojado color tomate timidamente dijo:

-Este...Si, supongo que si.

Shinji se tenso al sentir los dedos de las manos de Misato introducirse debajo de la tela de su calzon, entonces ella lo miro fijamente y Shinji comprendio y asintio timidamente dandole a entender a ella que aprobava que le bajara su prenda mas pegada a su cuerpo, ella sonrio y lentamente comenzo a bajarle su calzon y dejando al descubierto el musculo que Shinji tenia en su entrepierna completamente embarrado de su propia escencia. En los labios de Misanto se formo una picara sonrisa y acerco su rostro al pene de Shinji y le dijo arqueando un ojo:

-Mmm...Hola amor, al fin nos conocemos "Cara a Cara"

-!Ay mama!-Dijo nuestro "sufrido" heroe girando hacia atras sus ojos y completamente sonrojado y en la puerta de su cuarto un furioso pinguino el cual habia sido despertado por los fuertes gemidos de hace rato estampo furiosamente su ala derecha en su pico cuando escucho lo que su ama dijo y penso:

_-Me pregunto ¿Que crimen cometi para tener como dueña a esta vieja loca?_

-Bueno, pues a limpiar a nuestro amiguito-Dijo ella mojando el trapo en la bandeja de agua, lo exprimio y lo acerco al pene de Shinji y le dijo:

-El agua esta calientita Shinji-kun, solo relajete ¿Si?

-Mmm...Si claro, Misanto-san-Dijo resignado y entonces las sedoas amnos de la mujer tomaron su pene para proceder a limpiarlo, sin embargo ¿Que pasa cuando una hermosa mujer vistiendo una indumentaria sexy que deja casi al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo toma el pene de un adolescente que esta en la edad en la practicamente el 99% de su cerebro piensa en sexo? Claro...Que su "compañero de armas" se ponga completamente "firmes".

Esbozando una picara sonrisa y lambiendo sus labios la muejr dijo:

-Vaya, vaya mieren quien se desperto.

-Me quiero morir-Dijo entre dientes Shinji tapandose su rostro con ambas manos.

Misato se froto sus manos y se acerco a su pequeño amor, le levanto su playera dejando al descubierto su torso y comenzo a lamber sus tetillas mientras que su mano derecha comenzaba a frotar su erecto miembro.

-!Ahh! Mi...Misato-san...¿Que haces?

Sin dejar de lamber sus tetillas y frotando con mas intensidad el miembro de Shinji le dijo:

-Confia en mi Shinji-kun, solo relaja tu cuerpo ¿Si?

-!Ughhhh!-Fue el gemido que el dio como respuesta al arquear su cuerpo hacia atras debido a las deliciosas sensaciones de placer que sintio en su cuerpo por las caricias de la dueña de su corazon. Despues Con muchos problemas y jadeando dijo:

-!Ahh!...Si...Si Misato-san...Ah...

Asi, durante casi 10 minutos el cuarto, mas bien, el departamento se lleno con gemidos de placer por parte del adolescente que vivia un sueño de felicidad que jamas en su vida penso en llegar a tener y mientras a un lado de la puerta de su cuarto un furioso pinguino con mucho sueño estaba recargado en la pared leyendo un libro que se titulaba: "100 FORMAS DE MATAR A UN SER HUMANO VERSION CORREGIDA Y AUMENTADA POR EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DEFENSA MILITAR DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE NORTEAMERICA"

**-!ARGGHHHHH! !MISATO-SAANNNN!**-Fue el grito de placer que el jovencito dio cuando un furioso torrente de semen salio de su pene por ortesia de las caricias de su violadora...Errrr, quise decir su novia. Una vez que tres poderosas descargas de semen mancho su cuerpo y parte de las mejillas de la mujer, ella lo siguio frotando y le dijo al oido del jovencito.

-¿Te gusto lo que te hice amor?

Jadeando y con algunos problemas el le dijo:

-Si...Si Misanto-san, gra...Gracias...Fue...Maravilloso, te...Amo mucho.

Ella le sonrio, se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa en sus labios y como una urgente necesidad buscaron sus labios y cuando se iba a fusionar buscando el ansiado beso una misteriosa sombra comenzo a acercarse a ellos.

-*-Inserten aqui de fondo musical el tema de _"Tiburon"_ (JAWS)-*-

Y entonces...

-!PUMMMM!

Un tazon de aluminio se estampo en la nuca de la lujuriosa novia mandandola inmediatamente y sin escalas a los brazos del Dios Morfeo. Shinji abrio muy espantado sus ojos y solo alcanzo a ver una sombraa negra que brinco encima de el y entonces

-!UGHHHH!-Dio un gemido de dolor cuando esa "cosa" cayo encima de su estomago sacandole todo el aire para entoces...!SOCKKKK! Recibir un fuerte sartenazo en su craneo y haciendo que acompañara a su novia al mundo de los sueños. Despues vemos salir a un pinguino con cara de pocos amigos y con sueño reflejado en su cara mientras pensaba al ir rumbo a su "Cuarto":

-Que me duran Chuk Norris, Stallone y toda esa bola de matones de esa pelicula llamada "_los Indestructibles"_

Abrio la puerta de su cuarto y la cerro furiosamante y asi, el departamento quedo en silencio y dejando a una pareja abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de tener en sus cabezas dos enormes chichones.

Continuara...

Y bueno, pues seguimos con esta loca historia y agradeciendo eternamente a

Proximo capitulo: Entran en accion Kensuke, Toji, Hikari, Rei y toda la pandilla del universo de Evangelion y tambien claro, se hara referencia de una pareja que se encuentra en el pais que dio origen al popular y muy querido "Escarabajo" de la automotriz **Volkswagen** (Conocido como _"Vochito"_ en mi pais) y que le dara un giro de 180 grados a la relacion de los novios.

Un saludo y estamos en contacto.


End file.
